Even Its Only 00,001 Second
by sebening
Summary: Choi Youngjae cuma siswa baru di sekolahnya –bahkan ini hari pertamanya menjejakkan kakinya di sekolah yang luas ini. Tapi bagaimana jika tiba tiba seorang laki laki yang –katanya, Prince Charm sekaligus ketua osis, datang padanya dan bilang kalau Youngjae mencuri sesuatu? got7's 2jae. slight vixx hyukbin Yaoi! Review? T.T


__Pairing : 2jae, Jaebum x youngjae got7. slight hyukbin vixx  
Back Song : ____티가 나나봐____ by 15&amp;  
Summary : Choi Youngjae cuma siswa baru di sekolahnya –bahkan ini hari pertamanya menjejakkan kakinya di sekolah yang luas ini. Tapi bagaimana jika tiba tiba seorang laki laki yang –katanya, Prince Charm sekaligus ketua osis, datang padanya dan bilang kalau Youngjae mencuri sesuatu? Yaoi!__

* * *

"Woah, Sekolah lama ku tidak seluas ini.."Youngjae manatap kagum setiap inchi bangunan bercat biru didepannya. Sementara Sanghyuk yang berjalan disampingnya hanya mendengus melihat tingkah Youngjae yang jujur saja, norak.

Youngjae yang mengerti maksud dari tatapan Sanghyuk berdacak."Ya! Kemarin kau tau sendiri kan sekolah lama ku seperti apa? Wajar saja kalau aku berbuat seperti ini, kan?"Sanghyuk terpaksa mengiyakan ucapan Youngjae, mengangguk angguk kecil. Tidak mau memperpanjang masalah. Lagi pula, ini masih pagi, dia tidak mau memperpanjang masalah dan berakhir dengan bertengkar dengan Youngjae.

Youngjae dan Sanghyuk belum lama saling mengenal. Dua bulan yang lalu saat Youngjae pindah dari Mokpo kesamping rumahnya. Dan jadilah Youngjae –orang tuanya sebenarnya, memutuskan untuk memasukan Youngjae kesekolah yang sama dengan Sanghyuk, mengingat mereka seumuran. Dan sekarang mereka berjalan masuk, melewati pagar tinggi menuju sekolah baru mereka.

Untuk Youngjae, ini pertama kalinya ia datang ke sekolah ini. Dan bersyukur, dia tidak kecewa dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Dia malah senang melihat sekolahnya yang luasnya mungkin dua kali lipat sekolah nya di mokpo. Semoga orang orang disekolah ini sama menyenangkannya dengan bentuk bangunannya. Semoga.

***

Youngjae menghisap habis bubble tea nya. Menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras dan cukup mengganggu Sanghyuk yang makan dengan tenang. Membuatnya lagi lagi menghela nafas kesal. Oke, dia memaklumi kawannya yang baru datang ke Seoul beberapa bulan lalu.

"Jaebum-sunbae!"

"Kyaaa! Hongbin-a!"

"Hyunsikkie!"

"Ya ampun, mereka keren sekali! Sunwoo-ssi!"

Suara teriakan teriakan histeris itu sukses membuat Youngjae menoleh. Menatap bingung kerumunan siswa di salah satu sudut kantin."Sanghyuk, ada apa itu?"Sanghyuk menoleh malas, mengikuti arah pandangan Youngjae. Mata Sanghyuk melebar, tatapan malas sebelumnya berganti dengan tatapan bersemangat dan antusias khas Sanghyuk."Wae? Kenapa kau jadi senang begitu?"

Sanghyuk merangkul pundak Youngjae lalu menatapnya. Sementara yang ditatap hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung, meminta penjelasan."Mereka itu Princes nya sekolah ini."Sanghyuk mulai menjelaskan. Sementara Youngjae membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' tanda mengerti. Sanghyuk menunjuk salah satu dari keempat laki laki yang katanya, Prince Charm sekolah ini."Yang pakai topi itu namanya Cha Sunwoo, Kelas 12, kelakuannya agak aneh memang, tapi dia atlet futsal jagoan disini,"Tangan Sanghyuk berpindah pada laki laki yang lainnya, kali ini menunjuk dua orang sekaligus."Yang itu, Lim Siblings. Mereka Saudara kandung, bisa dilihat mereka mirip. Yang suka senyum senyum itu kakaknya, Lim Hyunsik kelas 12 juga. Suaranya keren, loh! Nah, yang pakai kacamata, namanya Lim Jaebum kelas 11. Dia ketua osis, baru dipilih minggu lalu. Dia selalu peringkat satu seangkatan,"

Youngjae menatap baik baik orang yang ditunjuk Sanghyuk. Laki laki berkacamata iti sedari tadi mencuri perhatiannya. Youngjae menggeleng pelan, mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya saat merasa matanya bertemu dengan milik Lim Jaebum yang dari tadi ditatapnya. Youngjae menatap Sanghyuk lagi, lebih tepatnya, menatap heran Sanghyuk yang sedang tersenyum kecil dengan pipinya yang memerah."Han Sanghyuk! Kau kenapa, hah?"

"T-tidak,"Ucapnya gagap. Mana bisa Youngjae percaya ucapan Sanghyuk saat anak itu gagap menjawab pertanyaannya."Kau belum memberitahu mu yang satu lagi,"

"Arraseo. Dia Lee Hongbin kelas 11."Youngjae mengangguk angguk."Yang mana yang paling terkenal?"Tanya Youngjae lagi."Ehm.. Entahlah. Tapi menurutku Jaebum-sunbae dan Hongbin-hyu–maksudku, Sunbae yang paling terkenal. Karena Hyunsik dan Sunwoo-sunbaenim sudah punya pacar,"Jelas Sanghyuk. Penjelasan Sanghyuk bukannya membuat Youngjae berhenti bertanya, Ia malah membuat Youngjae semakin penasaran. Bukan, dia bukan penasaran dengan empat Prince yang menurutnya biasa saja itu. Dia lebih pensaran dengan sikap Sanghyuk yang berubah saat keempat orang itu datang.

"Tunggu, kau panggil Hongbin dengan Hyung tadi? Kalian kenal?"Sanghyuk mengangguk."Tentu saja, semua orang disekolah ini kenal dia, kan?"Youngjae menepak dahinya, menimbulkan suara yang membuat Sanghyuk meringis prihatin."Maksudku, Kalian akrab? Bukannya seharunya kau memanggil nya Sunbae seperti yang lain?"Ucap Youngjae, menekan kata 'akrab' pada kaliamatnya. Sanghyuk menggigit bibirnya, ragu agak ragu untuk menjawab.

"Sedikit..?"

***

__Next Morning,__

"Ya, Youngjae! Aku ke toilet sebentar!"Ucap Sanghyuk lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan Youngjae yang fokus dengan gelas jus nya, mengaduk aduk isinya yang mengakibatkan air berwarna merah muda itu tumpah kesisi gelas. Ia mendengus, Bosan. Lalu menatap piring yang sebelumnya berisi kue coklat yang sekarang nyaris kosong."Ah, Seharusnya aku pesan dua tadi,"

Tiba tiba seseorang duduk disampingnya. Meletakan piring berisi kue coklat –seperti yang diinginkan Youngjae tadi, dengan keras, cukup untuk mengejutkan orang orang seisi kantin."Kau mau ini kan? Makanlah,"Youngjae menatap orang disampingnya dengan bingung. Rasa bingung dan heran youngjae semakin bertambah saat mendengar ucapannya.

"Maaf, aku rasa kau.. salah tempat, sunbae,"Ucap Youngjae sopan pada Lim Jaebum. Iya, Lim Jaebum. Satu dari empat Prince yang kemarin dibilang Sanghyuk. Si Ketua OSIS –seingat Youngjae, dia belum tau secara langsung. Lim Jaebum.

"Tidak, Aku ada ditempat yang benar,"Ucapan datar Jaebum mengundang tatapan –entahlah– iri, heran dan semacamnya dari siswa siswa disekeliling tempat duduknya. Youngjae hanya meringis membalas tatapan tatapan aneh dari siswa siswa lain. Jujur saja –sangat aneh.

"Tapi–"Belum sempat Youngjae melanjutkan ucapannya, Tiba tiba sesendok kue masuk kemulutnya secara paksa. Jaebum –orang yang memasukan kue kedalam mulut Youngjae, tertawa kecil."Aku memang berniat menemui mu, kok, Choi Youngjae."Entah untuk yang keberapa kalianya, Youngjae dibuat heran oleh Jaebum.

"Bagaimana sunbaenim tau nama ku?"Jaebum menunjukan pose berpikir, cukup lama sampai membuat Youngjae kesal."Sunbae–"Youngjae mendengus kesal. Berpikir kenapa Jaebum senang sekali memotong ucapannya.

Jaebum kembali memotong ucapan Youngjae, kali ini dengan volume yang lebih pelan dari sebelumnya."Aku tau dari teman ku, ehm.. Lee hongbin? Maksudku, Hongbin tau dari pacarnya, teman mu itu,"Ucapan Jaebum sukses membuat Youngjae nyaris berteriak, tapi segera dihentikan Jaebum dengan kembali memasukan kue kedalam mulut Youngjae."Ssst. Kau mau dikejar kejar fans Hongbin, hah?"Bisik Jaebum ditelingannya. Bukannya di kejar fans Hongbin, Dia akan dikejar fans Jaebum kalau Jaebum terus berbuat yang aneh aneh pada Youngjae. Youngjae hanya mengangguk angguk kecil sambil mencoba menelan kue didalam mulutnya.

"Oh ya, ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan dengan mu,"Ucap Jaebum sambil menarik tangan Youngjae paksa.

Youngjae ditarik ke ruangan yang tampak sepi, ruang musik –sebenarnya youngjae belum pernah ketempat ini. Ia hendak melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jaebum. Tapi tangannya dilepas lebih dulu oleh Jaebum. Membuat Youngjae sedikit bernafas lega sambil mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

Belum, Youngjae belum boleh bernafas lega. Sekarang ia di dorong mundur oleh Jaebum, hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding, lalu Menahan tangannya. Jaebum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Youngjae.

Sementara Youngjae memejamkan matanya takut, menahan nafasnya kuat kuat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Ia bisa merasakan nafas Jaebum yang mengenai wajahnya. Ia semakin memejamkan matanya saat merasakan jari Jaebum menyentuh dagunya.

"Kau telah mencuri sesuatu,"

***

Sanghyuk menatap aneh Youngjae disampingnya. Tentu saja heran, Youngjae yang biasanya berceloteh tidak jelas, Semenjak ditemukan –Sanghyuk terus mencari Youngjae yang tidak ada di kantin saat kembali dari toilet– di Ruang Musik tadi, anak itu terus diam. Hanya berbicara saat merasa membutuhkan sesuatu. Saat ditanya kenapa dia bisa ada di ruang musik Youngjae hanya menjawab, "Hanya melihat lihat. Kebetulan ada piano jadi aku mainkan sebentar. Habis, kau lama sekali."

Sanghyuk menghentikan langkahnya tiba tiba. Youngjae otomatis berhenti berjalan juga, menoleh pada Sanghyuk dibelakangnya."Wae?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya itu pada mu!"Sanghyuk nyaris berteriak saat mendengar pertanyaan polos Youngjae. Sanghyuk meraih pundak Youngjae, menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir."Waeyo? Kenapa kau terus diam sejak dari ruang musik?"Tanyanya. Youngjae menghela nafas. Mulai menceritakan apa yang dari tadi disimpannya sendiri."Sanghyuk.. sebenarnya.."

__Flashback : On__

__"Kau telah mencuri sesuatu,"Youngjae langsung membuka matanya, terkejut. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kaget saat dituduh mencuri? Jaebum didepannya tertawa."Kau telah mencuri, Choi Youngjae,"Ulang Jaebum kali ini ia bicara tepat ditelinga Youngjae. Membuat Youngjae sedikit bergidik.__

__"Aku tidak mencuri apa pun, sunbae.."Ucap Youngjae takut. Jaebum lagi lagi tertawa."Ah, bukan. Kau bukan pencuri. Penjahat,"Ucap Jaebum. Youngjae ingin sekali melawan atau berteriak, tapi tangannya yang dipegang erat dan Wajah Jaebum yang terlalu dekat membuatnya enggan melakukannya.__

__"A-apa yang aku curi..?"__

__"Kau mencuri semuanya. Mencuri perhatian, membuat aku tidak konsentrasi mengerjakan hal lain. Dan liciknya kau melakukannya dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik. Aku jatuh cinta pada mu kurang dari sedetik, kau benar benar licik, Choi Youngjae,"Jaebum melepas pergelangan tangan Youngjae. Ia juga berjalan mundur menjauh dari youngjae –sedikit.__

__Ucapan Jaebum terus berputas diotaknya. Mencoba mengartikan katanya satu persatu. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup keras –lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ia juga bisa merasakan pipinya mulai memanas. Sesuatu didalam tubuhnya seperti menggelitik perutnya, menimbulkan sensasi aneh.__

__Jaebum menatap Youngjae yang menatapnya dengan tatapan blank. Jaebum menghela nafas, lalu bergumam pelan."Apa yang aku katakan? Ah –sudahlah,"Jaebum kembali melangkah mendekat pada Youngjae. Tangannya merogoh saku blazer Youngjae, mengeluarkan handphone Youngjae dari dalamnya.__

__"Arraseo. Kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang,"Ucap Jaebum sambil melempar handphone Youngjae pada pemiliknya setelah selesai mengutak atik handphone Youngjae barusan. Youngjae spontan menangkap handphonenya. Menatap layar handphone yang menampilkan nama kontak 'Jaebum' lengkap dengan nomor telponnya. Terus memperhatikan handphone nya sampai pandangannya beralih pada pintu yang berdebam kencang. Jaebum keluar.__

__Flashback : Off__

Mata Sanghyuk melebar. Menatap Youngjae tidak percaya."Serius? Dia bilang itu padamu? Dan memberinya nomor telpon?"Sanghyuk berteriak histeris. Shock dengan cerita Youngjae. Beruntung tidak ada siswa sekolahnya yang kebetulan lewat disekitar mereka.

"Bahkan sebelum dia benar benar bertemu langsung dengan mu?"Youngjae lagi lagi mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan laki laki yang lebih tua darinya satu bulan itu."Jadi, kau akan menerimanya atau tidak?"Youngjae mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tau. Sungguh, dia belum tau harus menjawab apa. Pikirannya masih blank, masih shock.

"Kau suka padanya?"Tanya Sanghyuk lagi. Respon yang sama dari Youngjae yang diterima Sanghyuk. Youngjae juga tidak tau sebenarnya dia punya perasaan macam apa ke Jaebum. Sanghyuk menggigit bibirnya, menatap keatas sambil meringis pelan. Pose berpikir ala Sanghyuk.

"Euhmmm.. Saat bertemu dengan Jaebum, bagaimana rasanya?"

"Entahlah."

"Jantung mu berdetak tidak karuan?"

"Y-yah.."

"Ugh, apa kau merasakan pipi mu merona?"

"Mungkin?"

"Kalau begitu, apa ada perasaan aneh atau semacamnya?"

"Nah! Persis! Aneh! Aneeeeh sekali! Rasanya ada sesuatu –Ah, entahlah. Pokoknya aneh!"Sanghyuk menepak dahinya saat mendengar ucapan kelewat polos Youngjae. Ia menghela nafas –entah, sulit bagi Youngjae mengartikan perilaku Sanghyuk saat ini.

"Itu tandanya kau suka pada Jaebum-sunbae!"Youngjae membelakkan matanya. Shock. Bagaimana Sanghyuk bisa menyimpulkan seperti itubjika Youngjae sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya? Walaupun dia akui kesimpulan Sanghyuk cukup masuk akal mengingat perasaan perasaan aneh yang selalu muncul sejak Sanghyuk memperkenalkan satu persatu Prince Charm aneh itu.

"Kau harus menerimanya, Jae-ya!"Youngjae mendengus. Salah sendiri dia menceritakan hal seperti ini pada Sanghyuk yang kenyataannya sama sekali tidak membantu."Tapi, Bagaimana..?"

"Aku punya ide. Kemarikan handphone mu,"

***

"Kau gila, Han SangHyuk!"Youngjae memekik keras dengan suara high pitch khasnya. Sementara Sanghyuk yang sibuk dengan ponsel Youngjae hanya terkekeh pelan."Percayalah padaku, Youngjae. Kau cukup bilang, kalau kau juga menyukainya. Gampangkan? Sekarang bicara dengannya,"Ucapnya enteng sambil melempar handphone milik Youngjae kembali pada Youngjae. Youngjae mendengus pelan, menatap layar handphonenya, lalu menempelkannya pada telinganya."__Yeoboseo?__"

"Y-yeoboseo,"

"__Nuguseo?__"

"Ah, A-aku Youngjae, sunbaenim.."

"__Ah –Youngjae__,"

"Sun-baenim.."

Sanghyuk disamping Youngjae menatapnya gemas."Ya! Katakan saja, choi youngjae!"Teriakannya sedikit tertahan mengingat dia tidak mau mengganggu rencananya sendiri. Youngjae membekap mulut Sanghyuk, menelan air liur nya sendiri.

"Sunbaenim.. A-ku.."

"__Waeyo? Kau mau menolak ku kan? Arraseo, aku mengerti__."

"A-aniyo! Bukan begitu.."

"__Jadi..?__"

"Sebenarnya.. aku juga suka pada mu, sunbaenim!"Ucap Youngjae cepat. Ia memejamkan matanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya menunggu jawaban dari Jaebum.

"__Kau serius?__"

"Ehm.. sepertinya tidak,"

"__Ya! Jangan bermain main denganku, Choi Youngjae!"__

"Tentu saja aku serius! Aku juga suka sunbaenim! Aku mau jadi pacar sunbaenim! Apa itu terdengar main main?"Hening. Jaebum disebrang juga tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun. Yang Youngjae dengar hanya suara deru nafas, entahlah, sepertinya begitu.

__"Youngjae keluar, sekarang!"__

"Apa?"

__"Iya! Turun dan keluar sekarang!"__

"Arra,"

Youngjae melompat turun dari kasurnya. Sementara Sanghyuk melongo melihat Youngjae yang tiba tiba berlari turun. Ia bahkan tidak sempat meneriaki Youngjae yang nyaris jatuh dari tangga karena berlari terlalu cepat.

***

Youngjae membuka pintu cepat. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah memperhatikan sekitar. Mencari cari sesuatu –atau mungkin seseorang. Matanya berhenti mencari saat menangkap sosok yang diacari di sebrang jalan. Dengan nafas yang terengah engah dan baju yang basah karena keringat orang itu berdiri sambil memegangi handphonenya.

__"Kau lihat aku?"__Youngjae tidak menjawab. Hanya berjalan mendekat kearah orang itu. Tidak sabar, Youngjae akhirnya berlari menyebrangi jalan yang sudah sepi –tentu saja, ini sudah lebih dari jam 9 malam."Sunbaenim.."

"Ya! Panggil aku hyung mulai sekarang!"Jaebum menarik tubuh Youngjae mendekat padanya lalu memeluk tubuh Youngjae yang lebih kecil darinya."Arraseo, Jaebum-hyung. Bagaimana kau bisa kesini, hyung?"Ucap Youngjae membalas pelukan Jaebum, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jaebum agar bisa menutupi wajahnya yang –entah sudah semerah apa dari Jaebum. "Rumahku hanya beberapa blok dari sini,"

Jaebum Mengangkat kepala Youngjae, membuatnya terpaksa menatap matanya. Jaebum menarik kedua pipi mulus Youngjae. Membuat si Pemilik mengaduh pelan."Aigoo, lihat pipi mu, Choi Youngjae,"Youngjae memukul mukuli tangan Jaebum yang mencubit pipinya."Jaebum-hyung, lepas.."

Bukannya melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Youngjae, Jaebum malah semakin menarik pipinya, Kali ini Youngjae ikut ditarik. Habis sudah jaraknya dengan Jaebum. Bibirnya dan bibir Jaebum menempel satu sama lain. Hanya ciuman biasa memang, tapi tetap membuat Youngjae terkejut.

"Ya! Kalian, Hentikan itu! Kalian menodai mata ku yang masih polos!"Teriakan Sanghyuk membuat Youngjae dan Jaebum melepas ciuman mereka. Jaebum berdecak, lalu balas bertiak pada Sanghyuk yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah Youngjae sambil menutupi kedua matanya."Ish, Han Sanghyuk kau mengganggu suasana, tau! Lain kali aku akan larang kau dan Hongbin pacaran saat latihan basket!"

"Apa? Andwe!"Sementara Jaebum dan Sanghyuk saling berteriak, Youngjae hanya diam sambil menutupi pipinya yang merona –semakin merah karena efek cubitan Jaebum yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Youngjae. Masih shock rupanya. Jaebum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Youngjae yang masih blank –Youngjae hanya terus menutupi pipinya sambil menatap kosong jalan berbatu dibawahnya. Jaebum melepas paksa tangan Youngjae dari pipinya.

"Jangan lakukan itu. Aku suka pipi mu,"Ucap Jaebum kembali mencubiti pipi Youngjae. Sementara Youngjae hanya mengaduh pelan sambil berpikir, kalau pipinya akan habis kalau terus ditarik Jaebum dengan tidak berperi ke-pipi-an(?).

"Ah! Hyung, lepaskan!"

"Cium aku lagi dan setelah itu akan aku lepaskan. Bagaimana?"

"No way!"

***

__Next Day..__

"Tada! Ini dia kuenya!"Jaebum datang sambil membawa piring berisi kue coklat kesukaan Youngjae dan gelas jus tangan yang lainnya. Youngjae menjilat bibir bawahnya, menatap piring itu dengan antusias. Jaebum tertawa melihat tingkah Youngjae, lalu menjauhkan piring itu dari hadapan Youngjae."Ya!"Youngjae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ada syaratnya, kalau kau mau ini,"Youngjae menghela nafas, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada."Syarat, Syarat, Syarat. Kenapa kau selalu mengajukan syarat?"Ucap Youngjae. Benar saja, selama seharian ini dia bersama Jaebum ada saja syarat dari Jaebum jika Youngjae meminta sesuatu. Siapa yang tidak kesal?

"Ahahaha, Kau lucu sekali kalau sedang marah begitu. Oke oke, aku bercanda, makanlah."Ucap Jaebum sambil meletakan piring diatas meja. Youngjae menarik piring itu mendekat padanya, mulai mempersiapkan sendoknya untuk memakan kue kesukaannya. Sebelum memasukan satu sendok kedalam mulutnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaebum yang menatapnya.

"Kau tidak mau?"Tanya Youngjae. Jaebum menggeleng."Tidak. Memperhatikan kau saja sudah membuat aku kenyang,"Ucap Jaebum lalu tertawa karena kalimatnya sendiri. Sementara Youngjae berdecak."Ish, kerja mu hanya menggombal, hah?"Ucap Youngjae lalu memasukan kuenya kedalam mulut.

"Ya, Youngjae, Aku mau kuenya,"Ucapan Jaebum membuat Youngjae mengangkat kepalanya."Belum semenit yang lalu kau bilang tidak mau, kenapa sekarang mau?"Jaebum tertawa melihat Youngjae yang mencoba menjauhkan kuenya dari Jaebum."Suapi aku, sekali saja.."Mohon Jaebum. Youngjae melotot mendengar permintaan Jaebum yang menurutnya –sangat– aneh."Kau bukan bayi! Makan sendiri!"

"Sekali?"

"Shireo!"

"Choi Youngjae.. sekali saja, ya?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak!"

"Young–"

"Arraseo! Kemari!"Jaebum tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar pernyataan Youngjae. Ia mendekat pada Youngjae.

Youngjae memotong salah satu bagian kue, mengangkat sendoknya mengarahkan sendok silver itu pada Jaebum. Jaebum merebut sendok itu dari tangan Youngjae, ia mengambil kue diatas sendok lalu menggigit setengah bagian kue, setengahnya lagi tidak di masukan kedalam mulutnya. Jaebum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Youngjae memberi kode agar Youngjae menggigit setengah bagian kue yang belum digigitnya. Youngjae menatapnya jijik, menjauhkan kepalanya dari jaebum."Yang benar saja, Im jaebum!"Jaebum tidak mundur, tetap memberi perintah dengan matanya pada Youngjae.

Youngjae mendengus pasrah. Lalu menuruti perintah Jaebum, menggigit setengah bagian kue itu. Dan tentu saja setelah kuenya masuk kedalam mulut bibir mereka bertemu.

"Nah, itu menyuapi yang aku maksud. Kau tau? Rasanya lebih enak kalau seperti itu,"Ucap Jaebum setelah melepas ciuman mereka. Berbeda dengan Jaebum yang tersenyum senang, Youngjae justru menundukan kepalanya dalam dalam. Menghindari siswa lain disekitarnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh –entah itu iri, marah dan yang lainnya. Terlebih lagi dia merasakan aura aura aneh. Jaebum itu Prince Charm, ingat?

-FIN-

__Ngek._. Fic macam apa ini. Entahlah, tiba tiba kepikiran kayak gini. Endingnya aneh pula, aduh. Maap deh-_-__

__Lagi suka sukanya sama 2jae semenjak igot7 ep 5 yang tentang dorm mereka itu aduh-_- pikiran gue langsung kemana mana abis nonton itu-_- oke lah dari pada terlalu banyak emot jjikjjik nya woohyun disini enakan gue pamit dulu. Hoho, Bye~__

__Oh ya, Kalau ada yang pernah baca ff persis kyk gini di aff atau wordpress itu punya gue juga hakhakhak:)))))__


End file.
